Gaara's New Friends
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Those 'How To' books sure can be dangerous in the wrong hands. COMPLETE
1. Sakura

Now he remembered. He had picked it up off the table of magazines while waiting to meet with the Hokage. Not even glancing at it, his sand had taken it up in a desperate attempt for some form of entertainment during the boring hours of his stay in Konoha. Temari had made it very clear to him that he was not allowed to kill these people and with his usual hobby banned so rudely, he was willing to try almost anything. Now he had extracted it forcefully from the bottom of his gourd, eager to see what it was. The title stood out in bold, purple, capital letters.

'**HOW TO: TURN ACQUAINTANCES INTO FRIENDS.'**

Interesting to say the least. Was this volume challenging him? Before he shredded it, he couldn't help but wonder if this was one of the things that Temari would classify as a 'Citizen of Konoha' therefore making it un-hurtable/desacrateable. Even if it wasn't, he was still willing to spare it as it was property to the Hokage. He was not however, going to allow this book to win. He had plenty of acquaintances in Konoha from the Chuuin Exams. This would be easy.

He opened it to the first page, kunai at the ready incase it decide to move to more hostile attacks. Skimming through the first paragraphs he reached the steps and focused his attention onto the nearest labeled '**STAGE 1'**

"_A good idea is to first greet your subject, then chat to them about a situation you are both familiar with. An example would be to start a conversation about something you have both experienced e.g. where you first met. Hopefully, this will lead to further discussion. Remember to keep everything light and casual, so remain friendly and polite. If all goes well you may be able to arrange future meetings."_

Less than five minutes later, Gaara was roaming the streets looking for the subject he had chosen to make his new friend. He couldn't help but feel a little excited. Serious fight with the book or no, he had always wanted to be closer to someone. Close enough to talk to, make sandcastles with and maybe to erase them of his 'To Kill' list. Finally he saw them, window shopping outside of a cake shop. Remembering what the book had said he called out.

"Sakura! Hello!" The girl glanced around, looked at him for a moment, and then as though deciding it couldn't possibly have been he who called her, looked back at the window. He tried not to get angry. The girl was simply ignorant. He walked right up to her and tapped on her shoulder. "Hello." She jumped away from him and her eyes widened.

"Err..."

"How are you?"

"I..."

"ANSWER ME!" Oh, he was supposed to be 'light and friendly' "Please." She was glancing around almost like she was looking for an escape route.

"I...I'm fine..."

"You remember me don't you? I'm Gaara..." She stared at him. He decided this was because she did not recall him at all. That was fair enough really. They didn't have much of a chance to get to know each other after all. He had probably just melded into the crowd to her. "Remember? After the final exams? I tried to kill you in the forest?" She continued to stare. "Do you remember?" She stayed motionless so he shook her shoulder slightly.

"What? Yes! I do! I'm sorry!"

"Hm, fun times no? We should get together again maybe..." He waited eagerly to see if it had worked. According to the manual, now she would agree and they would organize a place and time. It may have been because of these expectations, that Gaara was surprised and hurt when she burst into tears. Still, they could be tears of joy. "Well, what do you say?" He smiled broadly at her. She stopped crying...and ran.

Damn book hadn't won yet.

Nut2: Alright, this isn't a sequel to 'Unfortunate Circumstances' but it should be coming later.

Anyway about this story; I'm hoping this will not be a one-shot because I have some more ideas. So if you enjoyed, tell me and I will continue. I hope to put up a few more chapters, really short like this one, but if no one likes it I won't bother. But do you really want me to finish it here while poor little Gaara has no friends? Don't you want to see if he can finally achieve happiness and victory? If so tell me (aka review please!)

Nut2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'How To' books or Naruto or a cake shop or Konoha that any characters where reading, based on from or window shopping in or dwelling in. Erm, I don't own anything really.


	2. Neji

He waited two days before making another move to attack his adversary. This gave him time to prepare, and sieve his sand to a presentable condition for future use. Now, he took small pleasure in roughly opening the cover of the book and flipping to the appropriate page. He read. **'STAGE TWO'**

"_Now that you have successfully organized further contact with your chosen acquaintance..." _He chose to ignore the books tactics and simply select a new person as even he didn't really want to defy Sakura's restraining order. He turned the page

"_..is to show affection in whatever way you find appropriate This could be as simple as a pat on the back or as personal as a hug A kind gesture will assist in your showing that you care and appreciate the time you spend together."_

After careful planning, Gaara had decided the most logical place to search for the person he had in mind would be the training grounds that they were often seen at. He purchased a street map to assist himself as he had never had need for training and was unsure of the exact location. The only training he had ever been a part of had been during his one attendance to Temari's yoga class. That had resulted in his first lecture about killing civilians _especially_ highly skilled and qualified ones that could train people in the art of body balance and flexibility. However, in the end Temari had been correct in saying yoga was fun.

He smirked slightly then smiled properly when he saw the person he sought, passionately mangling a stump. The person in question had obviously noticed him too as he turned and bent into a defensive position.

"Really Neji, no need to be hostile! It's only me!" Neji shuffled his feet slightly until his stance was perfect.

"Why are you here?"

"You remember me! I had hoped you would, we had such fun times together." Neji raised an eyebrow. "It was great, eh?" Gaara walked forward and Neji progressed hurriedly into an aggressive stance.

"I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry; you may have me confused with someone else. I was the one with the sand... I looked like...this."

"Leave now." He decided this was a good time to make his move. He and Neji seemed to be getting along really well already and while they were on such good terms he may as well take 'Stage Two' to the full and show that book who was boss. "Leave!"

"I really appreciate you spending this time with me..." His sand began to creep out.

"I have a powerful uncle! I think you should go away!" Neji started to stumble backwards but not before Gaara's sand engulfed him in a warm hug.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING NEJI!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Gaara squeezed close to his sand's maximum squeezing capacity to show how much he appreciated Neji's existence.

"IT'S OKAY! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! LET'S BE FRIENDS!"

He had been so sure he had succeeded but later at the hospital he found out Neji had asked for him to be thrown out. Deciding a hug may have been a little to forward for that moment, Gaara returned to his, and the books, lodgings for the rest of the day.

Nut2: Sorry, I know someone requested longer chapters but this is as long as they will be for this story. But don't worry, the shorter the chapter the more frequent the update...I think. But of course, the more reviews the faster also.(hint hint)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters and places depicted or incorporated within it.


	3. Ino

It took three days to successfully erase Neji's memory so he could continue his fight without the investigation. He and Neji had had so much fun together he didn't want to kill him straight away but even so, it would be hard to continue his battle with the book with a court case going on in the background that he had to attend. With the decision that Neji was already mentally unstable for somehow thinking he had been mauled by sand, Gaara felt no guilt after pushing him of the sixth story balcony window. He still felt entirely impassive after doing it three more times until Neji began to call him 'Mother' and claimed he was a hippopotamus unicorn. With that little matter cleared up, he now returned to the kitchen bench that had become more of a fighting arena, and opened the book. '**STAGE THREE'**

"_Not all affection has to be physical. Sometimes a well thought out gift can be much more effective even if there is no occasion to call for one. Something small, but special, will work best. To make it even better, why not make something yourself?"_

It had taken him a lot of thought to properly achieve a gift idea. But with his pure genius and earlier use of skills of observation, he had an one. The Sakura girl had been browsing by a cake shop and he may have gone and purchased one himself except for the fact that she might still be around there and he didn't want to be in trouble with the law again. So instead, he took the books advice and decided to make his own.

He had no idea what type of baking his subject may enjoy but surely they would appreciate the effort. For these reasons he decided to make his own favorite that he called 'Blood Muffins'. As he could not kill the people here, he used two pigeons and a cat to get the required ingredients. In a covered bowl, he performed 'Desert Graveyard' on them all and then added the batter to a muffin tin. He baked until the muffins went black and crispy then removed them with a table leg and added to a lined basket.

Skipping down the stairs, he made his way to the flower shop and entered carefully. Ino was behind the counter reading a magazine and didn't look up when he entered.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Florist. How may I help you?" He stealthily concealed the basket behind his back.

"Hellooooo!" She looked up and fell backwards. Pulling herself up, she pointed a tulip at him threateningly.

"W...what do you want? Sakura warned me about you!"

"I missed you too! Don't worry; I will visit more often from now on."

"DADDY? DADDY HELP!"

"I have brought you a lovely present! I made it myself." He offered her the basket proudly.

"I don't want it! Keep back!"

"TAKE IT!" She reached out tentatively and snatched it away.

"What is it? Please don't hurt me!"

"I made you muffins! They are yummy! Try one."

"N...No!"

"EAT THE MUFFIN NOW!" She took a bite and coughed.

"What is it?"

"You like it!"

"No! I can't eat these! Go away!" Her taste had obviously been a bad one.

"Eat more!"

"No!" She was beginning to shake with what he assumed was happiness. She must want to eatthem allso he strode forwards and began shoving as many as he could down her throat. "Mop bip!"

"More? Okay!" He really should have made a bigger batch. She was blue with pleasure. He shoved another in and she fell to the floor. "We should meet up again soon. Bye!" She didn't answer.

One of the nurses told him she had almost died. He had no idea how, he had been with her the whole time and nothing had happened.

Nut2: Hm, who will fall victim to Gaara's kindness next? Hope you enjoyed Ino's almost death by muffins and review!


	4. Lee

He looked at the book, and then at the paper shredder. It would be so easy to kill it now but Gaara wanted to win this properly, even if it meant fighting by the rules. This was extremely below his morals system but if fairness would result in overall victory, he was willing to give anything a go. Casually reclining in a chair to the best of his abilities without his gourd poking him, he read onwards. '**STAGE FOUR'**

"_Anniversaries are another excellent time to bond with your chosen subjects. If there is a good opportunity for you two to celebrate a special day, then seize the chance to do something fun and use the excuse to meet up with them. They will be pleased you remembered."_

This was perfect. He had a good, never fail plan in mind. He waited patiently in his hotel room for the next fifty-six days, with only one essential outing, until the anniversary he was waiting for finally arrived. This was going to work well and he was proud that he hadn't chosen anything as predictable as a birthday to celebrate. Plus, his new subject was incapable of not being friendly. Freak. Anyway, he would serve the purpose.

After searching most of Konoha all day (with a short interval to chase some children) he finally found Rock Lee putting one of his suits in for dry cleaning.

"Hey! Scary, bushy eyebrows, bowl haircut guy?" Gaara could think of no pleasanter greeting. Lee appeared unfazed by it and saluted him before striding over.

"Gaara! I hope you have been spreading the youthfulness of youth throughout the least youthful of your Desert countries youth!" Gaara had no time to ponder whether Lee was asking how his killing was going lately or not, as he was pulled into a disturbing one armed hug. He tried to resist the urge of killing Lee by imagining his happy place. Unfortunately, his happy place involved Lee smeared across the ground. Before he could get too excited though, Lee released him.

"Lee. I don't know if you will remember, mainly because you were unconscious at the time, that today is the anniversary of you hospitalization. You know, after our fight?"

"Oh, is it? I'm glad to see that you were concerned about my wellbeing! My theory must be correct! Between every grain of sand is a little grain of love!"

"Okay...Well the point is that while you were rendered in a state of oblivion I actually put my best efforts into killing you."

"You...VISITED ME? THANK YOU GAARA!" The boy looked close to tears and Gaara was disgusted as he clung onto his arm. He knew there was a reason he didn't usually follow fighting guidelines if it resulted in situations like these. Using his sand to push him away and grumbling slightly knowing he would have to disinfect it or something now, he pulled the hitae-ate from his pocket.

"Well, I obviously couldn't kill you today in honor of the attempt, as then I would be unable to celebrate it with you, soI did the closest thing to it." It had been a good thing that the man had been outside of Konoha's boundaries on a mission so Temari would probably never know about the sand related death.

"That...That's Gai-sensei's..." Gaara smiled.

"That is correct! I killed him in replace of you! Happy 'Almost Death' day!" He sprinkled some sand into the air in place of confetti. "Are you pleased?"

He decided that Lee was angry with excitement and happiness which would have explained the opening of the seventh gate. He wondered if perhaps he should try and kill him in hospital again as he seemed to have been happy about the last attempt. Then again, it would be better to leave that to another day as this one was already marked by the original attempt. He retired to his room to continue plotting.

Nut2: He's sooo cute when he is malicious without realizing it...wait how did that get into my notes?

Please review! The more you review, the higher this gets on my writing priority list!

Disclaimer: I, Nut2, hold no ownership over the characters, scenes and events portrayed in Naruto.


	5. Hinata

He pushed back the book's cover excitedly. From what he could tell, he had defiantly been improving and he was sure to make a friend this time. Really, for someone as accessible as him, he had no idea why it hadn't worked already. People of Konoha were either really cold or just really stupid. Smirking at the latter, he perched his glasses on the end of his nose and looked down at the pages. **'STAGE FIVE'**

"_If you haven't already, it's time to extend your friendships boundaries and explore new places together. Plan a surprise excursion or take them out for a cup of tea. Show a bit of spontaneity and let this event and decision be your canvas."_

Perfect. He knew exactly what majority of Konoha's village loved. Ramen. If he concealed himself by the popular 'Ichiraku' stand he was bond to find someone to accompany for a meal.

He didn't have to wait long at all as the shy, Hyuuga girl made her appearance. As she entered the small restaurant she seemed disappointed by the lack of other people inside. He would change that! She sat on one of the middle stools. The red stools. He liked red. Plastering the biggest smile Gaaraly possible he sat next to her. Taken by surprise she slid to the next stool away from him.

"Hello Hinata."

"H...H..."

"What are you doing here? In the Ramen stand? All Alone?" This comment seemed to panic her slightly.

"W...Wait...Nar...Kun..."

"Naruto? The toad boy? Oh yes! I remember trying to kill him!"

"I...A..." He scooched closer to her to help develop the relationship. She moved away by another stool.

"And you, one of his little friends. I thought about the satisfaction your death may bring also but never got around to it." She let out a small strangled sound as he slid closer. Moving along once again, he followed her, effectively trapping her against the stands wall. "Don't panic! I promised not to hurt you guys!"

"H...a..."

"FOR THIS MISSION ANYWAY!" He laughed loudly at his own brilliant sense of humour. She was sure to be won over with his incredible wit. She was shaking an unnatural amount and being the kind hearted boy he was, he slid a thin ribbon of sand around her to help keep her in place.

"I...Leave." She tried to move but Gaara was helping hold her in place so well, she was quite effectively stuck. "Mmm!"

"Let's order." He turned and leaned very close to her. "Do they have anything...Raw?"

"N...o!"

"No matter, I'll get that annoying white dog next time I see it."

"Aka...?" She was squirming so he tightened his grip.

"OR MAYBE I WILL JUST EAT YOU!" Damn he was hilarious.

Unfortunately, he had been correct in his second guess of Konoha's people just being too dumb to befriend easily. Hinata was dense enough to think he was being serious...Good thing his helpful sand had held her in place when she passed out.

Nut2: Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter…Please review or…I'll set Gaara on you! Wait, from what I've heard people want that…um….I will…Give blood muffins to every reviewer! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	6. Sasuke

Gaara wandered through the serenity that the forests bordering Konoha provided. The book was not accompanying him at present but he was pondering the most recent passage that he had indulged upon. **'STAGE SIX'**

"_True friendship is more than just following steps out of a manual. You, as the friend, should be able to determine when assistance is required and have the ability to distribute help to the point that you are able. Think of what your friend really needs rather than giving them superficial gifts all the time."_

For Gaara, this point was proving to be particularly difficult. He had a few ideas but none of them would be able to be used for different reasons. He wanted to burn the Ramen stand to try and improve Naruto's health but he was banned from there since his fun with Hinata. He would have offered to give Neji a much needed haircut if he wasn't currently residing in the Hyuuga manner behind locked doors. He had even wanted to rid Lee of that annoying man he called a mentor...but he already had to no continuing success.

He continued to ponder, applying 'Desert Graveyard' to everything that moved when his sand snatched up something unusual from behind a bush. Before he applied the final seals, he dragged it closer to have a look. Perhaps it would be a new species of oversized beetle he could present to that insect/hood/glasses guy. It was perhaps, a result of this trail of thoughts, that Gaara received a small shock when he unearthed A boy of about his age. Said boy snarled up at him.

"What is your name?" Perhaps this person could be his friend. He squeezed him a little to prompt a response.

"You remember it." He spat at him. Gaara laughed. What a sense of humour.

"Then why would I be asking!" The boy gave him a slightly incredulous look. He stuck his nose in the air.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara took out a small list he carried every where.

"I remember fighting you with Shukaku but you aren't of my 'To Kill' list. You survived so you must have been that one with Naruto..." He didn't answer so Gaara continued feeling encouraged. "You ran away to Orochimaru! I remember now! What are you doing here? You're close to Konoha! You could be captured!" Gaara was of course, naturally worried about his new buddy.

"That's the point idiot. I used my genius moves and intelligence to escape that pedophile and return here in hopes I can impregnate Sakura to further my clan. Beating Itachi is going to require an army of Sasuke Jr's. Let me go or take me to Konoha." Gaara thought he heard him saying something but was to busy plotting. This was his perfect chance to do as the book said!

"Don't worry; my sand will have you back to Oro in no time!" Gaara began to run following the trail that Sasuke had left from Orochimaru's lair. When Sasuke began to wriggle and shout he squeezed him unconscious for the journey. He was still sleeping when they arrived so Gaara settled for placing him on the doormat and ringing the bell to alert them to his presence. He didn't want Sasuke laying out in the cold until Kabuto came to collect the paper.

Watching from the trees he smiled as he saw Orochimaru clutch at Sasuke just as he began to stir.

"Won't let you run away again preciousness..." Sasuke screamed in pure happiness and Gaara left feeling happy but wishing he could keep in contact with Sasuke. He was going to miss him but felt comforted by the fact that he was happy and safe now.

Nut2: Big thank you to 'Darka-Chan' who helped me get started on this one : D THANK YOU /glomp attack/ Hope you all enjoyed it, this was fun to write, not that I have anything against Sasuke ;)

I think I'm supposed to mention also that you shouldn't actually take any of the books advice. That's just me making up crap to suit the story line :) not that I think your that stupid just thought I better put that on incase of emergency.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	7. Kiba

Gaara was generally a quiet person. By generally we of course know that when he was not looking daunting in a corner while remaining silent he would only speak to threaten death. This silence had formed Gaara into a man/boy/ex-monster/'Gourd of the Year' three times running winner of observations. So far, from his attempts at friendship he had noticed several things.

Firstly, members of Konoha were not smart enough to take a subtle hint. More direct attacks were required.

Secondly, generally, they were not eaters of raw meat and most were fond of their pets and such a fact was interrupting his opportunities for meals.

Thirdly, he needed to match his books challenges to people more carefully if he were to succeed.

The book's next step and such thoughts had provided complications that Gaara was working to diminish at that time as he re-read the words, sand holding the book before his face.

'**STAGE SEVEN'**

"_A great way to have a little fun and create an entirely new way for that all important bonding time, is by taking up a new hobby together. What better fun than learning and enjoying each others valuable company? This time will provide a chance to be educated through each other, express your interests and later provide whole new conversation topics. This way, wherever you are with whatever awkward silence, you can always interject with a joke about your last 'Alpine Battery Juggling' class."_

An excellent suggestion but Gaara had found no classes listed in the directory. Instead, as always, he had to resort to his own original plans. He finally found the shop he was looking for and entered, making his way towards the counter carrying his prizes.

"Are these for sale?" The sales lady didn't look up from her nails.

"Yes Sweets. The price is negotiable."

"I'll take it."

"For what price are you offering?"

"I said I'm going to take it alright." She looked up and fell backwards. Gaara took that as indication to leave.

Now all he needed was his friend to arrive. It wasn't hard to get him to the abandoned shed. A strategically placed pile of "Dog Heaven" biscuits outside had them both dashing over in a matter of minutes as the scent caught on the breeze. As they both piled into them face first Gaara alerted them to his presence.

"Do you like your special treatssssss?" Kiba sprang up.

"I swear I don't eat it! Uh, he made me!" He finally turned to face him as did his stupid mutt whose hackles rose instantly.

"Nice dogs. Why don't you come inside?"

"I'm not stupid! Follow me and I will not hesitate to show you our new move!" He began to leave dragging his dog with him as crumbs trickled from his mouth. Gaara coughed loudly enough for Kiba to turn.

"Forgetting something?" He held up the camera he had purchased that day.

"What?"

"Like your biscuits do you?"

"No!"

"I brought this today. Along with something else you may like. Want to see?" Kiba hesitated and Gaara wondered momentarily if he had realized that he had no idea how to turn the contraption on let alone snap a few pictures. He hadn't wanted to resort to this kind of behavior but he had decided he had no choice.

"If you give me that. I'm warning you though; don't think you will be able to defeat me!" He edged his way in following Gaara as he led him to one end of the shed.

"Wait right here." Gaara opened the second box and pulled out the radio. He hit it repeatedly until it turned itself on. Not being a fan of music, Gaara assumed that it was a good song and tapped his foot appreciatively. "I love this song." He added to help prove his point and try and convince Kiba of his 'hip' attitude. Kiba stared at him.

"It's the 'Crazy Squirrel' song. It's not even real music."

"Hm, dance."

"What?"

"Dance now."

"You are insane. I'm leaving."

"No you're not, don't be shy, I've never had lessons either but I can help you." He could indeed. Sand around his ankles guided Kiba in a clumsy two step.

"Release me! AKA! ATTACK!" His dog, as Gaara well knew, was outside half drowning in its own drool as the effects of two bags of drugged biscuits took their effect. He began to clap methodically and his sand led Kiba to do the same.

"LET ME GO!" Gaara smothered him.

"Really, you're spoiling the music."

Nut2: Hi! It's been a while hasn't it...heh heh...Sorry! I've had exams and other interesting excuses you may like to insert here. So, I hope this was okay, I have kind of forgotten how I wrote it this story and I have been caught up in my other fic. This may have to end in a few more chapters once my character stockpile/self help book inspiration runs dry.

And the 'Crazy Squirrel' song relates to that 'Crazy Frog' song that is the...rrrrrrr. Made me want to smash the radio every time I heard that little 'meep meep'.


	8. Gaara's Finale

He was so close. He could feel it. Gaara's own observations assured him that he was definitely, _definitely_, no more than another step away to finally securing himself into a friendly relationship with one of Konoha's citizens.

This knowledge kept him smiling even though it was his last day in the sunny village. As far as he was concerned, he was skillful enough to acquire a new pal in a matter of hours let alone a day.

Gaara really was pulling out the big...err, kunai today. Gourd polished, mouth still burning with the unusual substance labeled 'toothpaste', Gaara eagerly tore open the pages of the book once more.

However something was wrong there was no greeting bold text, just one more message in the same purple colour of the cover and surrounded by glitter.

"_CONGRATULATIONS! You have successfully completed our step-by-step guide helping you turn your acquaintances into friends. We hope you have enjoyed your journey and are facing a long and happy friendship with your new companion."_

It could not be happening. The book had won. Desperately and feverishly he tore the book apart until only the back cover remained clutched in his grasp.

"_Enjoy our work? Try our sequel!"_

His eyes widened. The novel had spawned! He would take on its predecessor, this... 'sequel'! There was only one place where he could think of looking (an idea like checking out the local bookstore evaded him momentarily in his excitement).

Rumours of his actions had spread throughout Konoha and the waiting room of the Hokage's tower emptied as the frightened people dispersed upon his dramatic entrance, doors flung wide open as his eyes flicked wildly about the room.

Gaara hastened to the table and dug through the magazines frantically, pausing only to flick through the one with an interesting '_Gourd fashions of the season; sassy new styles for you sandy ladies out there!' _article

Then, he saw it, like a beacon of glowing light and glory, the same purple writing that had caught his attention on that fateful day.

"Ah, Kazekage, you requested a meeting?" He glanced up. The Hokage of the Leaf Village was his excuse for being here. Shoving the book behind him he grinned with unrestrained glee.

"Just to thank you for your hospitality and to tell you I'm departing tomorrow morning."

"It has been an honour having you here." They bowed politely "I did have some people to attend to here but apparently they have resolved their own issues." She glanced around the empty room again before bowing once more and leaving.

The journey home was going to be a good one for Gaara. The arrival back was going to be even better. The Hidden Village of Sand wouldn't know what had hit them.

The book was the last thing he carefully tucked away into his packing and would be the first thing he would remove upon reaching his home. Good times lay ahead for the unknowing citizens that he ruled over.

'**HOW TO: WOO FRIENDS INTO LOVERS.'**

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Well, if you hadn't already guessed as much, this is the final chapter of this fic. I don't know if anyone will remember this fic anymore but I wanted to have closure on it anyway. Thanks for all the support I received during the writing of this.

Please review, for old time's sake:D

Love you all! XD

Nut2


End file.
